User blog:HM100/HM100 - 2017 Contest (By A)
2016 is out. 2017 is coming soon. Merry Christmas to you. This is a contest about the 2017 year. It should be a level descriptive for the year Rules * You should make the board have written 1 and 7 using locked colouring candies * Your entry can only be a candy order level or a mixed candy order level (Timed variant of candy order level is allowed) * If you plan to make a Candy Order level or a non-timed Order level, it can only contain at fixed 17 moves, no more or less than 17. If you plan to make a timed candy order level, it can only contain 17 seconds. * At timed mixed level, either 1 or 7 should at least be written using locked time candies (+10 time candies are allowed too). If not, .10 points will be released from your current acceptance points and will be changed by entry upload * You must have 2 to 4 colors and 9x9 boards of any kind is unacceptable if you plan to have 2 or 3 board. ** You can have an 9x9 board of some kind if you have planned to use 4 colors ** No Dark Purple Candies must be used * You must have 4 orders at least ** 1st order must be a candy that spawns on the board at fixed amount of 17, no more or less ** 2nd order must be a candy that never spawns on the board at fixed amount of 17, no more or less *** Lucky Candy canons must be used in your entry ** 3rd order must be a special candy that you can't make it (e.g. coconut wheels) but not jelly fishes because you can make jelly fish in Super Saga, at fixed amount of 17, no more or less ** 4th order must be pink candies, at fixed amount of 17, no more or less ** For a mixed order level other than timed ones, you have to select 2 of the 4 required orders (i.e. candy that won't spawn on board + pink candy) * The rest of the board that don't occupied a blocker must be filled with lucky candies * Lucky Candy Destiny must be fixed at 1 move and max amount can spawn must be 3 Have Fun!!! Accepted Fan Elements: * Special Candy Dispensers (Only Striped and Wrapped Canons) * White Swirls * +10 time candy (for timed order levels) * +10 time candy canon (for timed order levels) * 2-layered lock * White Chocolate Spawners And one more, at timed Order levels, either +5 time canon or +10 time canon must be placed. MarTsok 15:28, December 29, 2016 (UTC) Leadinboard # - Became 1.1K1 in Super Saga (1.7K10 in Nec Saga if timed order) # - Became 1.1K in Super Saga (1.7K11 in Nec Saga if timed order) # - Became 1K99 in Super Saga (1.7K12 in Nec Saga if timed order) # - Became 1.7K1 in Nec Saga # - Placed at 1.7K2 in Nec Saga Category:Blog posts Category:Games and Contests Category:CCS ideas Category:Admin Blogs